


Never Just a Thing Artwork.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: For years, Sam had wanted to tell Dean. Had wondered what Dean would say if he told him the truth, but he figured Dean would be a monumental jerk, or worse claim that it was Sam’s disastrous track record with women that had made him look elsewhere. When the truth was, Sam had always known…





	Never Just a Thing Artwork.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoes_of_another_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Just a Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079126) by [echoes_of_another_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life). 



> For the ever lovely and wonderful Echoes_Of_Another_Life for her birthday this year ♥


End file.
